


Prince Charming Robb

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You’re telling me it doesn’t bother you?” Theon asked, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms in annoyance. “I mean, I know you’re not exactly bumping in the night kinda guy but even you have needs, right?” Theon continued, glowering at Robb once more while Jon made a non-committal sound. “And Robb is there, charming all the women for himself. And he isn’t even interested in them, he just does it to annoy us, I swear!”“It doesn’t bother me really,” Jon answered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and casting an amused look at his friend.“Why? The only chicks who Robb isn’t a threat to are his sisters. So, unless you’re banging one of them then …”Jon made a strangled sound, his ears turning pink, his eyes wide and it caused Theon to pause mid-sentence. He felt his eyebrows rising in curiosity and then the smirk emerging on his lips as he took his friend in.Response to an anonymous tumblr prompt.





	Prince Charming Robb

**Author's Note:**

> based on that Richard Madden gif set (where Richard offers his coat to the reporter). Robb does that. Jon and Theon see, and Theon expresses annoyance because how are they suppose to get women when this is what they are competing with. Jon says he makes up for it by going after women for whom Robb isn't a threat (and then goes to find Sansa), Theon just watches Robb angrily until he realizes that it isn't just women who are terribly charmed by him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Theon yelled, gesturing wildly at where Robb was standing a few feet away, offering a girl from his university class his jacket. “He isn’t even interested in her! How is this fair? How are we supposed to get girls when he is doing that?!”

Jon watched him silently, taking a long, slow drag of his cigarette before he released a smoky breath and gave a lazy shrug. Theon huffed at the lack of support, pointing angrily in the direction of Robb once more.

“Okay so he is good-looking, funny, charming and sweet? He gets to tick every box that chicks love? You think that is fair?”

Jon raised his eyebrows, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. When he looked up, there was a tiny smirk on his lips.

“You sure you think it is just chicks who dig that?” he replied.

“What is that supposed to me?” Theon snapped, tearing his eyes away from where the girl and her friend were giggling with Robb as he muttered something to them.

“Nothing,” Jon replied, grinning down at the ground and then up at his friend and Theon wanted to punch him.

“You’re telling me it doesn’t bother you?” Theon asked, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms in annoyance. “I mean, I know you’re not exactly bumping in the night kinda guy but even you have needs, right?” Theon continued, glowering at Robb once more while Jon made a non-committal sound. “And Robb is there, charming all the women for himself. And he isn’t even interested in them, he just does it to annoy us, I swear!”

“It doesn’t bother me really,” Jon answered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and casting an amused look at his friend.

“Why? The only chicks who Robb isn’t a threat to are his sisters. So, unless you’re banging one of them then …”

Jon made a strangled sound, his ears turning pink, his eyes wide and it caused Theon to pause mid-sentence. He felt his eyebrows rising in curiosity and then the smirk emerging on his lips as he took his friend in.

“No way!” he cried, a laugh bubbling forth and echoing around them. He reached to wipe his eyes, taking a few shaky breaths to compose himself. "Well, I know you see Arya as a sister so I am going to say you're getting down with Sansa. Daaaaaamn son!"

“Keep it down!” Jon hissed casting a frightened look at Robb 

"Make me," Theon drawled, smirking again.

"Alright, look, don't say anything," Jon pleaded as he cast glances towards Robb again as their friend helped the girl into her taxi (and of course he held the fucking door open like an old-fashioned gentleman). She handed him his jacket with a simpering thanks and Robb made his way back over to them. 

“You owe me a drink Snow. Most expensive whisky they have,” Theon demanded, pushing himself off the wall as Robb finally joined them.

“Why does Jon owe you a drink?” Robb asked, glancing curiously between them.

Theon raised his eyebrows at Jon, smirking as the man glared at him. He was so easy to wind up sometimes and Theon would be lying if he said that riling Jon up wasn’t one of his favourite forms of entertainment. Still, he took pity on him after a few seconds, giving Robb a lazy shrug.

“None of your concern Stark,” he commented brightly. “Are we actually going to get pissed or what?”

***

Theon nudged Jon sharply in the arm, making the man scramble for his phone as it flew from his grip.  His friend glared at him after checking the slight knock against the table hadn’t done any damage to the screen.

“What?” he hissed. Theon jerked his thumb to the bar where Robb was chatting amicably with the barmaid.

“Five minutes he has been there talking to her,” he grumbled. Jon blinked at Robb’s form and slowly moved his gaze to Theon as if to say ‘and?’ Theon rolled his eyes with a loud, agitated sigh.

“When I left the bar, he was talking about her tatoo and then started talking about flowers with her. _Flowers_!”

“What is wrong with flowers?” Jon asked his eyes back on his phone, his fingers moving quickly across the buttons. Theon snorted suddenly.

“Is that what got you in Sansa’s bed eh? Did you buy her some pretty flowers? Did you write her a poem? Sing her a song?” he teased and clearing his throat started singing at Jon. “My love is like a red, red rose.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s newly sprung in June!”

“You are an awful singer.”

“And you’re a good one?” Theon asked, hoping Jon would take the bait. He was curious exactly how Jon had wooed Sansa, if for nothing else a guaranteed future reference for teasing. But Jon said nothing, his attention fully back on his phone again.

Well, next line of attack then.

“You going to be heading soon?”

“Huh?” Jon responded, sparing a confused look towards him. Theon smirked, nodding towards the phone.

“Is Sansa waiting for you?” he replied, laughing when Jon’s ears coloured pink in response. He reached over, giving his friend a congratulatory slap on the back. “Damn Snow, sexting the sweet Sansa with her brother nearby. You have gone up in my estimations!”

“Just ask him out already,” Jon snapped suddenly before reaching to grab his glass. He swallowed the last of his drink quickly as Theon spluttered and blinked in confusion of his words.

“Ask who and what now?” he asked after a moment.

“You seem awfully concerned about how charming Robb is with the ladies,” Jon explained as he shoved an arm through his jacket. He cast a smirk towards Theon, who continued to sit with his mouth agape. “You sure that it is just the women he is charming?”

“Alright, look. It is no secret I am up for pretty much anything and with anyone,” Theon responded, picking up his own glass and frowning down at the whisky. He took a quick sip and placed it back down before shifting in his seat, his right leg thrown over his left and his arm outstretched across the back of the booth’s seat.

“And Robb is interested,” Jon stated as though Theon hadn’t spoken. “Honestly, this denial between the two of you is ridiculous.”

“Oh, that’s rich! How long did it take you to pluck up the courage to stop ogling Sansa’s tits and ask her out?”

“At least I did,” Jon retorted as he stood up. “Speaking of which, I have a lovely lady waiting for me so you’re on your own Greyjoy.” Jon cast a look towards the bar and then back to Theon with a challenging eyebrow. “Unless…”

He left the rest unsaid, the intentions perfectly clear. Theon huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away in annoyance.

Because Jon was right, as always. Damn bastard was far too observant for his own good.

Jon made his way over to the bar to say goodbye to Robb and Theon sighed in resignation. Well, he hated when Jon was right but more than that, he hated the thought of Jon thinking he was ridiculous and scared to pursue whoever he wanted.

The whisky burned his throat as he downed the last of his drink, slamming the glass on the table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Robb grinned at him as he approached and Jon had a smug smile on his face that made Theon want to punch him. Smug, know-it-all Jon really annoyed him and he couldn’t wait to get revenge for his arrogance.

“So, uh, you done chatting up the barmaid?” Theon asked, jerking his head in the direction of the girl who was busy serving someone else. Robb turned to look at her, as though he hadn’t been spending the last ten minutes in conversation with her.

“Why, you interested?” Robb asked when he turned back.

And there it was. The attempt of being teasing but vulnerability bleeding through.

“Depends,” Theon responded, licking his lips and smirking when Robb’s eyes dropped to follow the movement. “In her? No. In you?”

“Annnnnd, that is my cue to go,” Jon quipped suddenly, pushing away from the bar.

But Theon hadn’t forgotten that smug look on Snow’s face. And he knew exactly how to pay him back for his arrogance.

“Yeah, best not keep Sansa waiting.”


End file.
